The Lego Movie
by IndianaFerbDragon
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on the reactions of the different countries to the new Lego Movie! Mostly all stories will involve Canada and Prussia at some point. sucky summary, sorry XD human names and country names will be used
1. Alfred and Matthew at 6 Years Old

**Hi! Ze awesome IndianaFerbDragon here, just to explain what this story is and what it's about! *drum roll* This is a series of one-shots, focusing on different reactions of the different countries at different ages to the Lego Movie.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or The Lego Movie**

**We start off with six-year-old Matthew and Alfred, being cared for by the 'fatherly' figure Arthur. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Daddy Daddy Daddy! We gotta go see this movie!"

Alfred ran up to Arthur clutching a flyer, with Matthew panting right behind.

"What is this?" Arthur asked, slightly annoyed at being interrupted while he was working on leading a nation, even if it was by the blond twins.

"This! We gotta go see it!" Alfred shoved the flyer in front of Arthur's computer.

"Sil vous plait papa?" Matthew added quietly.

There was a yellow-faced lego construction man waving happily, surrounded by the words 'The Lego Movie' made up of legos. Arthur sighed, legos were his kids' favorite toys, and when the twins wanted something they just had to beg. As soon as their eyes began to water, he would have to give in.

"Alright, alright. Shall we go today?"

With a squeal, Alfred grabbed Matthew's hands and spun him around. The shyer of the pair laughed and joined in as Alfred started chanting "We're gonna see the movie!"

Unable to hide his grin, Arthur scooped up the tiny kids and carried them to the car, buckling them into their carseats. Once they were settled, he climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out of the driveway. He could hear the boys playing adventures with their action figures in the backseat. One of Alfred's flaws was always making Matthew be the villain, but for once he shared the title of hero with his brother.

The trio got to the theater and went inside. Due to Arthur's high status, he got the management to allow them to view the movie in 3D and an empty theater with free food. Alfred had huge stack of various candies that were gone before the movie was even half-way over, but Matthew had a box of Junior Mints that he managed to nurse all through the show and even into the ride home.

Both kids were singing happily on the way home, cheering up Arthur even though he hated to think about how much work he missed. The brit checked the time, and realized he was late to a world meeting.

"Uh, boys? Would you like to attend a meeting with me?" he asked, checking the rearview mirror.

"Oui papa!" Matthew cried, but his voice was drowned out by Alfred's "Yes! Can we can we can we?"

"You have to be quiet, ok boys?" Arthur said, pulling into the parking lot. He was right on time, but in his mind that meant he was fifteen minutes late. The twins loaded all their car toys into a bag, and Arthur carried it in. Because he had the box in one hand, and Matthew's hand in his other, Arthur had Alfred open all the doors for them.

Everyone stared as they walked in, and Ludwig gave an irritated sigh. "First vee have to babysit mien bruder, now two kinder?"

"Oi wanker, they begged to see that new movie, and then I was late. Wait, you said Gilbert was here? Can he watch them for me?"

Ludwig gaped at Arthur, but Gilbert grinned and sauntered over.

"I'm awesome enough to handle to kidos, don't worry bushy brows!" he said, crouching down to eye level with the twins. Both blonds were fascinated yet terrified of him, mainly because of his scarlet eyes. Nervously, Matthew let go of Arthur's hand.

"Salut Oncle Gil," he whispered.

"Hi birdie," Gilbert whispered back, calling Matthew by the nickname he had given him when he was very little.

Matthew smiled, which told Alfred that it was ok to run forward and tackle their self-proclaimed 'uncle'. Giggling, Arthur set the box of toys on the floor. Gilbert hoisted Alfred up on his shoulders and picked up the box with one hand.

"Birdie," he whispered to Matthew, "Wanna help me carry this box?"

Grinning, Matthew ran up and pushed on the side of it. Balancing the kid on his shoulders, Gilbert strolled to the back of the room, making the occasional grunt to show Matthew how much trouble he was having with the box.

During the meeting, Ludwig had to yell at the three in the back of the room for being too loud.


	2. Matthew and Gilbert

**Here we have Matthew and Gilbert, at whatever age they appear to be in the anime.**

* * *

"Hurry Gil! We don't wanna miss it!"

Matthew dragged Gilbert behind him up to the ticket counter.

"Two adults for 'The Lego Movie' please!" he exclaimed to the lady behind the glass. She glanced up, saw Gilbert's official ex-country paper, and told Matthew that their movie was free. The blond, not noticing the transaction, grinned at his boyfriend and pulled him into the theater. With a laugh, Gilbert allowed himself to be yanked along, only stopping to grab free Junior Mints.

The teen telling people which theater to go in to gave them a suspicious glance when he saw they didn't have tickets, but Gilbert flashed his paper again, and he waved them through. Matthew slowed down at last, and nestled his hand in Gilbert's. They entered the empty theater; the darkness causing Matthew to hide behind Gilbert for just a minute before his eyes adjusted.

Once he could see adequately, Matthew ran to the top row of seats and settled himself in the middle of the row. Gilbert ran after him, and made an attempt to sit on the lap of the slightly taller man. Matthew pushed him off, giggling and grabbing at the Junior Mints as the movie started. Stealing the candy back, Gilbert quickly kissed the blond. Obviously blushing, Matthew leaned back to watch the movie. Gilbert put an arm around him and gently pulled him close.

Quietly munching on the candy, Matthew snuggled with Gilbert as best he could around the armrests.

* * *

Roughly two hours later, the pair emerged from the theater with Matthew humming 'Everything is Awesome' to himself.

"That was so cute!" he exclaimed happily, once again slipping his hand inside Gilbert's.

"Glad you liked it, schatz," Gilbert said, although he thought it was a silly movie.

As if guessing his boyfriend's unspoken thoughts, Matthew looked into his scarlet eyes and said softly "M-merci beacoup, Gil. It means a lot to me."

"Anything for you birdie." He pulled the shy man in for a quick kiss. "How 'bout vee hit a restaurant for dinner, then get you home before Alfred freaks."

"O-oui, sil vous plait. That would be great."


	3. The Bad Touch Trio at 15 Years Old

**Presenting the Bad Touch Trio at age 15**

* * *

Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio strolled through the mall, looking for something to do. It was winter vacation, so they didn't have any homework to worry about.

"I'm bored," Gilbert announced to no one in particular.

"Yeah yeah we know," sighed Antonio. "Since you're so bored, why don't you come up with what we do?"

"Ksekseksekse. The awesome me doesn't do that…" His voice trailed off as he caught sight of a certain blond across the food court. Matthew was trailing behind Alfred and Arthur as they headed to the cinema. Following their friend's stare, Francis and Antonio started teasing Gilbert. Glancing over at them, Matthew waved cheerfully, and Gilbert waved back, causing the other two to giggle uncontrollably.

Matthew gestured for them to come over. The BTT walked to where the blond was standing, having convinced Alfred and Arthur to wait with him.

"Salut Gil!" Matthew exclaimed happily when they had gotten there.

"Gutentag birdie."

"Bonjour mes amies!"

"Hola amigos!"

Arthur glared at them, particularly the frenchman, but Gilbert didn't notice; he was enthralled in a conversation with Matthew.

"Oui, you can come along! We're just going to see 'The Lego Movie'."

"No we are not inviting the frog along!" Arthur yelled.

Francis stuck his tongue out at Arthur. Alfred had to hold back the green-eyed teen to keep him from punching the instigator.

Not paying any attention to the others, Matthew and Gilbert started walking into the cinema. With a mischievous grin, Francis suggested they let the pair view the movie alone. Antonio, figuring out what he was thinking, grinned wildly.

"There is no way in hell I will let my little brother be alone with that-"

"Wanker! That's a brilliant idea! Now go away!"

* * *

Antonio and Francis were sitting across from Alfred and Arthur when the movie got out. Matthew ran to them the moment he saw them with Gilbert right behind. Both were blushing slightly, and Matthew was still munching on the Junior Mints Gilbert had bought him.

"How was the movie?" Alfred asked stiffly.

"Awesome!" Matthew said happily. "Pour-quoi didn't you guys come in after us?"

Antonio gave a regretful smile and said "They ran out of tickets for all four of us."

"Ah."

Gilbert knew that they had purposely left the pair alone, it was just the sort of thing his friends would do to him. But that was fine; making out with the blond in the back of a dark theater was definitely one of his new favorite ways to pass time.


End file.
